Una relación díficil
by Alicia Thomas
Summary: Contiene spoilers de DH, son drabbles sobre la pareja RoseScorpius, y las dificultades que tendran sortear


**Una relación difícil **

Una chica de unos 17 años, con una tupida y encrespada melena pelirroja y unos ojos azules penetrantes, precedía a su familia por un camino cargado de nieve, iba con la cabeza muy erguida y andaba a grandes pasos, cada gesto que hacía denotaba su profundo enfado.

Detrás de ella iba un chico altísimo, delgado y con el mismo cabello rojo fuego de la chica, aunque le sacaba una cabeza parecía algo más joven que ella. Su expresión desentonaba totalmente con el de la chica, ya que esta daba a entender que estaba viendo algo muy divertido, el chico no paraba de mirar constantemente a su espalda, donde se encontraba un matrimonio de mediana edad, que por lo que parecía estaban en una tregua de las que aparecen después a una ardua pelea.

"¿Por qué todo le salía tan mal?", pensaba el miembro masculino del matrimonio, él estaba empezando a convencerse en que tenía un enemigo o que alguien le había tirado un mal de ojo. La nieve le hacía hundirse un poco más a cada paso que daba y hacía un frío tan terrible que ni siquiera el hechizo antitérmico que su mujer acaba de lanzarlos resultaba eficaz.

Miro hacia delante donde su niña se peleaba con la nieve intentado avanzar, desde que había aparcado en Ottery St. Catchpole y habían comenzado a andar rumbo a la Madriguera no se había dignado a volver la cabeza ni una sola vez.

Estaba claro que Hermione estaba equivocada pensó por decimoquinta vez esa mañana, él no veía ninguna diferencia entre la imagen que tenía en esos momento frente a él, que aquellos recuerdos donde le leía cuentos de Beedle el Bardo para dormirla o aquella muchacha que se emocionaba cuando la llevaba a la tienda y la dejaba experimentar con todos los artículos. ¡NO ERA MÁS QUE UNA NIÑA! Pensó furioso, porque Hermione no podía entenderlo.

Pego un resoplido de indignación y miro a su esposa dispuesto a reiniciar una pelea con cualquier motivo.

-¿No se porque tenemos que viajar como muggles con el frío que hace?- le soltó

-No se Ron, quizá tenga algo que ver que si me hubieras escuchado ayer y hubieras comprado polvos Flu antes de llegar a casa como te pedí, nos hubieras ahorrado la caminata- le contesto furiosa

-Podríamos habernos aparecido-la rebatió- aparición conjunta para los niños.

-No voy a permitir que te aparezcas, siempre que estas con ese humor de perros te escindes- le espeto con crueldad

La contestación de este se perdió ya que su mujer acelero el paso y alcanzo a su hija. Ron las observo mientras alcazaba a su hijo, Hermione le susurraba algo al oído de su hija y ambas pusieron la misma cara que de exasperación, "es que eran tan rematadamente idénticas" pensó él.

-La culpa es tuya- le espeto a su hijo menor

-Mía¿Por qué?- pregunto este pasmado

-¿Es qué tú no sabes para que te enviamos a Howgarts?- le preguntó su padre

-No sé- le respondió Hugo pensativo- ¿para estudiar magia y ser un mago de provecho algún día?

-No- le respondió su padre con cierta cara de maniaco- te mandamos para evitar que tarados e imbeciles, engatusen y engañen a la inocente de tu hermana

-Papá, por favor, Rose es delegada y la mejor en todo, como quieres que yo la impida hacer nada. Si ni siquiera Al la pudo convencer- le explico Hugo a su posesivo padre

-Así que Al también lo sabía, además de tú, tu madre y el resto del universo y por supuesto yo he sido el último en enterarme- farfullo Ron furioso.- ¿Cuánto llevan saliendo?

-No se un año o más- le respondió Hugo

Sus orejas que ya estaban teñidas de un rojo escarlata se tornaron a un rojo fuego.

La carta había llegado la tarde de ayer, acaba de realizar las últimas compras de navidad para que todo estuviera listo al día siguiente, cuando un búho gris la había traído, llevaba el nombre de Rose en el remite, sabía que no debía abrirla que si Rose se enteraba le aniquilaría, pero no pudo evitarlo, hacía tiempo que Rose recibía cartas traídas por ese búho y él lo considero una obligación de padre saber con quién se carteaba tan frecuentemente ya que tenía un mal presentimiento y no se equivocaba, cuando comenzó a leerla pensó que solo era un amigo que le deseaba feliz navidad, pero mientras avanzaba en la lectura, comenzó a leer ciertas insinuaciones que le pusieron los pelos de punta, algunas eran sutiles como " ahora que puedo hacer magia en casa intentare ponerme al día en encantamientos de sigilo y desilusionadores para que podamos escabullirnos al armario de la limpieza del 2º piso" otras sin embargo eran menos sutiles "No creo que pueda soportar un segundo más sin probar tu labios, que te parece si intentamos escabullirnos de nuestras familias después de navidad"

Eso lo trastorno, porque por mucho que Hermione no parara de insinuarle que Rose se hacía mayor, él nunca estaría preparado para aceptarlo.

Pero lo peor sólo estaba por llegar, la despedida decía "te quiero, Scorpius", y conocía a quién pertenecía ese nombre porque sólo conocía a un idota que colocaría ese ridículo nombre a su hijo, un hombre cuyo nombre era igual de ridículo, un tal Draco Malfoy.

Lo que más le fastidió es que cuando llego al despacho de su esposa y le contó aterrado las nuevas noticias, su mujer no mostrara ni el más mínimo rastro de sorpresa y que encima ella se enfadara por que hubiera abierto la carta, estaba claro que Rose se lo había contado a su madre y lo peor es que al parecer Hermione aprobaba la relación.

La bronca de esa noche fue monumental, Rose había subido a su cuarto llorando y por la mañana no había dirigido ni una sola palabra.

Mientras atravesaba la verja de la madriguera, se repitió, lo que llevaba toda la noche rumiando¡POR ENCIMA DE MI CADÁVER!


End file.
